Evening Conclave
by Beatrixmalf
Summary: —Scorpily. Sore hari, adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bersantai bagi Lily—tapi tidak untuk sore ini. Karena ia memiliki pertemuan pribadi dengan Scorpius. Ficlet. Rnr? Muack:3


**Disclaimer: **

Tidak pernah mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fic ini. Hak cipta dimiliki oleh J.K. Rowling.

.

.

**Evening Conclave © Beatrixmalf**

.

.

**Warning: **Scorpily, Ficlet, OOC maybe?

-Untuk mengawali heterogensi fic _DFP_-

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Lily Luna Potter menghentakkan kakinya di sepanjang koridor menuju Aula Depan, tidak menghiraukan tatapan terganggu murid-murid Hogwarts yang lain.

Bagi Lily, ini sore yang sial.

Bagaimana tidak sial? Rose Weasley—kakak sepupunya (Lily lebih suka menganggapnya sebagai sepupu, sebetulnya) seminggu ini terbaring di rumah sakit. Dan tugas-tugas Ketua Muridnya otomatis berpindah tangan—kepada partnernya, Scorpius Malfoy.

Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Lily?

Tentu saja ada hubungannya. Memang ia tak diserahkan tugas Ketua Murid, tapi sebagai _sepupu terpercaya _Rose, ia diberikan tetek bengek tugas kecil.

Seperti, contohnya—menemui Scorpius Malfoy, pergi bersamanya ke Hogsmeade, dan mencatat laporan sepanjang satu perkamen.

Demi Merlin, bertemu muka dengan Si Anak Ferret saja Lily sudah malas, apalagi melewatkan satu sore dengan bersenang-senang bersamanya! (—dan itu dinamakan kencan, Lily.)

Lily merangsek maju ke Aula Depan, menghampiri sosok tinggi kekar yang berdiri di tengah-tengah aula. Scorpius Malfoy.

Lily terlalu kesal untuk menegur, jadi ia berdeham.

Dan Scorpius Malfoy menunduk menatapnya dengan terkejut. "Kau yang datang?"

"Bukan," jawab Lily sebal. "Myrtle Merana."

Scorpius menyipitkan matanya. "Rose bilang ia mengirim sepupunya, tapi kupikir yang datang Al atau Hugo atau Dominique—"

Lily mengibaskan rambut merahnya, tanda ia tak sabar. "Dan? Kau tak bisa mengharapkan Al dan Hugo. Mereka cowok, tak mau mengurusi tetek bengek macam ini, walaupun kau sahabat Al. Dan Dominique? Kau terlalu berharap."

Scorpius mau membuka mulut lagi, tapi Lily buru-buru memotongnya. "Kau mau berbicara seharian di sini, Malfoy? Asal kau tahu, aku juga sebenarnya tak mau berurusan denganmu, tapi—"

"Cerewet," Scorpius memotong sambil memutar bola mata. "Kau yang menghambat, tahu."

Diiringi dengan dengusan keras putri bungsu Potter, Lily meninggalkan Scorpius dengan cepat, tanpa menyadari pemuda itu menyeringai.

.

.

"Puddifoot's?" Lily memekik, lalu menjotos bahu Scorpius. "Kau gila! Tidak, tak mau, mending kita makan di—"

Scorpius menekap mulut Lily dengan mudah, sementara gadis itu memberontak kesal. "Jangan berisik, atau aku akan menutup mulutmu dengan mulutku. Dan aku kesini bukan untuk _bermesraan _denganmu, tapi sekalian untuk mengawasi."

Lily merona, tapi tidak berkomentar apa-apa ketika Scorpius melepas tangannya.

Mereka berdua berjalan melintasi Puddifoot's yang penuh dengan pasangan-pasangan, dan mendapatkan tempat strategis di ujung, di bawah giring-giring hati.

"Oh, bagus sekali," gumam Lily, cukup untuk didengar Scorpius seorang.

"Bagus, kan?" Scorpius menyetujui sambil menyeringai. "Aku akan sangat bersyukur apabila kau pulang dari sini dan sudah terjerat pesonaku."

Lily mendelik. "Jangan harap!"

Seorang pelayan yang memakai seragam merah muda, mencatat pesanan mereka dan Scorpius sampai membelalak ketika mendengar pesanan Lily yang mahal.

"Apa?" Lily membela diri. "Kau mentraktirku, kata Rose—jadi aku berhak meminta apa saja, kan?"

Pelayan itu berlalu, dan Scorpius melotot ke gadis di depan mejanya. "Kau memoroti uang jajanku seminggu!"

"Kukira Malfoy punya harta tujuh turunan?"

"Tidak, jika aku menikah denganmu."

Lily tersedak liurnya sendiri. Gadis itu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sendiri dan memalingkan mukanya yang memerah, lalu berkata cepat. "Berikan laporanmu, aku akan mencatat—agar aku bisa terlepas dari bencana."

"Bencana? Seratus gadis di Hogwarts menunggu kesempatan untuk berdua denganku di Puddifoot's, mengobrol—dan kau ingin cepat-cepat pulang?"

"Karena aku tidak termasuk di dalamnya. Jadi, Malfoy—jika kau ingin selamat dari _kelelawar-kelelawar_ku, laporanmu, tolong."

Scorpius ber-_rolleyes_, lalu mulai mengeluarkan perkamennya juga.

.

.

"Lily."

"…"

"Lily."

"…"

"Potter."

"Hm."

Scorpius mendengus. Entah mengapa gadis ini sangat anti-dirinya, bahkan setelah satu perkamen selesai, hatinya tak melunak sedikitpun. "Kau membenciku?"

Lily mengangkat maniknya, menatap Scorpius datar. "Tidak."

Scorpius berbinar.

"Hanya ingin berada jauh-jauh darimu saja."

Gubrak. Jika saja ini karikatur, Scorpius telah mendaratkan rambut platinumnya di lemon tea yang ada di depannya.

Lily menghisap Hazelnut Chocolate Delight-dengan cacahan coklat-dan permen termahal Honeydukes-nya tanpa terganggu.

"Lalu, apa alasannya? Rose dan Hugo saja, yang notabene dilarang ayahnya untuk berteman denganku saja mampu dekat-dekat denganku, apalagi kau yang tak dilarang siapa-siapa."

Lily mendengus. "_Shut the f*ck up_, Malfoy—dan bacakan laporan selanjutnya. Kau belum lupa Kutukan Kepak-Kelelawar tadi, kan?"

"Kau juga belum lupa dengan aku yang bisa mantra non-verbal, kan?"

Lily kembali tersedak.

Scorpius menyeringai.

"Jadi?"

"Penting sekali, ya, buatmu?"

Scorpius tak menjawab.

"Oke!" Lily mengibaskan rambutnya lagi, dan menatap maut manik kelabu Scorpius yang tenang. "Aku ingin berada jauh-jauh darimu…"

Scorpius menunggu.

"Karena—aku—selalu—berdebar di dekatmu!"

Lily terbelalak, sementara Scorpius ternganga.

Tunggu.

Sebentar.

Ada yang salah—

—Bukan itu yang ingin dikatakannya!

Dengan ngeri, Lily memfokuskan pandangannya ke menu.

_**Hazelnut Chocolate Delight (with cream, chocolate crumbs, and the most expensive Honeydukes candy)**_

Demi Merlin.

—_**warning: this drink contain 40 % Veritaserum.**_

Gadis itu buru-buru melipat perkamennya, menghabiskan minumannya, lalu berjalan keluar. Ia terlalu malu.

"Hei—Lily! Tunggu! Laporannya—" Scorpius, yang belum pulih dari keterkejutannya, dengan malang berbicara kepada angin.

Lily telah pergi.

_Tut Tut…_

"Halo?" Scorpius mengangkat _handphone _pemberian Al dengan kesal.

"Malfoy, aku di Three Broomstick, bersama Lysander. Jika kau tidak kesini dan mengakhiri perjanjian kita, kau akan berubah menjadi kelelawar. Tak peduli dengan mantra non-verbal sialanmu itu."

_Tulalit. Tulalit_.

Scorpius terdiam, sisa-sisa suara Lily di telinganya masih terdengar. Pemuda itu menghabiskan minumnya, menaruh beberapa Galleon, lalu meninggalkan Puddifoot's sambil tersenyum.

Rencananya dengan Keluarga Potter dan Weasley berhasil.

**Fin**.

Ha-ha-ha-ha. Krik amat ya humornya? Apa Lily terlalu tsundere disini? XD

Bagi yang bingung, ada omakenya di bawah. Tapiii omakenya tidak dihitung di wordcount:p ntar gajadi ficlet dong, hoho #plak.

(Btw, bahasa inggrisnya Omake teh apaan ya?-_-)

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Review/konkrit/kritik/saran?:3

**Omake:**

"Halo?" Scorpius menempelkan _handphone_nya sekali lagi, saat pemuda itu berjalan pulang dari Hogsmeade. "Ada apa, Rose?"

"_Hei, mate! Bagaimana kencannya?"_ bukannya Rose, suara Al menggetarkan gendang telinga Scorpius.

Sejenak tak ada suara, hanya ada bentakan, kresakan, lalu suara Rose mengambil alih. _"Hei, Score, maaf—Al terlalu gaptek untuk memakai Apple-ku. Disini ada Hugo, Lysander, dan Al. Dan aku, tentu."_

Scorpius tertawa. "Kalian memakai Speaker?"

"_Ya,"_ balas ketiganya serempak. Hugo dan Lysander sempat saling menyapa dengan Scorpius, lalu mereka berdua diam ketika terdengar bunyi getukan.

"_Diam! Ini handphoneku!"_ desis Rose. _"Maaf."_

"Tak apa-apa," Scorpius mendengus. Ia tahu apa yang akan Rose dan teman-temannya minta selanjutnya.

"_Jadi…"_ Rose terkekeh. _"Kau masih ingat janjimu?"_

"Ya," jawab Scorpius malas. "Eustace Nott setuju akan melewatkan setengah hari bersamamu di Hogsmeade."

Suara Rose menghilang, tapi pekikan gadis itu terdengar di kejauhan.

"_Rose gila_," kali ini Al berbicara. _"Bagaimana denganku, mate? Kau berjanji memberikanku Nimbuz Flexibility itu, kan?"_

"Oh, Merlin…" Scorpius mengerang. "Adikmu baru memoroti hartaku, Al. Tidak kasian kah kau denganku?"

"_Tidak," _Al menjawab sadis. _"Susah melunturkan hati ayahku untuk mengizinkan putri bungsunya menjalin hubungan!"_

"Oke, oke," Scorpius mengalah. "Dan Hugo, kau yang terbaik dari mereka sem—"

"_Tidak, Score," _Hugo tertawa puas. _"Kesulitanku bersembunyi di dapur tadi dan membuat minuman itu untuk Lily sama susahnya dengan Al…"_

"Oke. Jubah itu untukmu."

"_Dan aku?"_

"Oke, Lysander. Kau boleh membeli tanduk naga itu."

Mereka berempat bersorak dan berteriak, sampai tiba-tiba, seperti tombol off—serentak sunyi.

"Halo, guys?"

"_Li—Lily…"_ terdengar suara Rose, bergetar. _"Kami bisa menjelaskan semua…"_

"_Tidak, Scorpius yang akan menjelaskan semuanya,"_ potong Albus.

"_LARI!"_ teriak seseorang, dan Scorpius tidak tahu itu suara siapa, karena ia sekarang membeku, dan sesaat sesudahnya—

"_Dan aku, Scorpius? Kau akan memberikan apa untuk membayar semua ini?"_

Suara Lily Potter menegurnya berbahaya.

.

.

**Jakarta, June 25, 2012, 17:18.**

**A-koira Numoz Bysantia,**

**Bea. **(821 words –for story- and 291 words –for omake-)


End file.
